


Fuck This Shit, I'm Going Home

by Zeds_Dead



Series: What SHOULD Have Happened [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon - Manga, Chapter 79, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Not Eren's Basement, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, This is just silly, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/pseuds/Zeds_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Erwin…do you have some kind of plan?"</p><p>"No Levi. No I don't."</p><p>"I see." Levi sniffed once and surveyed the total destruction, ears assaulted by fearful cries and smashing sounds and he sighed, thoroughly tired and ready to surrender to a formidable enemy. However, that wasn't to say he would fizzle out, leave this mortal coil without a massive 'screw you' to the world and a pale hand grabbed hold of his superior's remaining arm, voice defiant. "Fuck this shit. I'm going home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck This Shit, I'm Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired wholly by one single page in chapter 79 of the manga, page 33 - it made me laugh so hard at first and then made this happen...
> 
> Intended on doing this at the time but got sidetracked. Thanks to Anon_56 for agreeing that this needed to exist, so I'm gonna blame her…
> 
> I don't own snk/aot in any shape or form, characters nor dialogue, I just like doing this kind of shit with it for fun. I know, I have issues.

Boulders and stones flew overhead, whizzing through the air and crashing with explosions into buildings, bricks obliterated into tiny shards of insignificant rubble as if the one launching this attack wanted to prove just how futile it was for humanity to have built homes. Screams and wails surrounded the already deafening roar, soldiers turned into sobbing heaps on the floor as lives were reassessed, futures bid farewell to and a general feeling of giving up hung thickly over those gathered. The last presumed survivors occupied a small space, rain of harsh death continuing to scatter all around as terrified cries echoed amongst the Corps.

"We're done for!"

"It's all over!"

Somewhere on another frequency, a more composed conversation took place, two men facing each other in the midst of ultimate chaos.

"Erwin…do you have some kind of plan?"

"No Levi. No I don't."

"I see." Levi sniffed once and surveyed the total destruction, ears assaulted by fearful cries and smashing sounds and he sighed, thoroughly tired and ready to surrender to a formidable enemy. However, that wasn't to say he would fizzle out, leave this mortal coil without a massive 'screw you' to the world and a pale hand grabbed hold of his superior's remaining arm, voice defiant. "Fuck this shit. I'm going home." 

Marching off with Erwin in tow, Levi abandoned his subordinates, leaving them to weep into the muddy earth as he made for a particular building, one which wasn't his home, granted, but for all intents and purposes, it would be now. The main edifice had disappeared, only a trapdoor remaining in the ground and he yanked it open, crystal lamp light spilling up from darkness and he dragged Erwin down wooden steps, entrance slamming shut to pretty much block out the battle above. 

"Levi! What are you doing? We can't just…" Spinning, the exasperated second-in-command started to undo his gear, metal boxes clanking to the floor of what seemed to be a kind of storage basement, crates and supplies piled against the walls. 

"Like hell we can't Erwin. Those guys up there have lost it. No amount of self righteous speeches will change that. So." He purred the final word, looking up from beneath thin brows. "Are you finally ready to give in and do what I know you've always wanted to?" Erwin faltered, jaw opening and closing as he watched the other occupant of the small room unbutton his shirt, white fabric torn away and dropped without care. Blue eyes ate up the quickly undressing figure, mind filled with thoughts he knew couldn't be followed up on…but now? Now it was different, now it was most likely the end so why not? 

Standing in just underwear, Levi crossed his arms and tilted his head with an unspoken query, one which was answered physically. Erwin struggled with his straps, feverishly working on leather and he shook the canisters away, cloak thrown off to the side as he pictured every single time he'd nearly broken, come so close to taking Levi somewhere private to allow all manner of decadent things to happen. Fleeting glances, the brush of a hand on flesh, raised heart rates - these had all been commonplace occurrences over their years together and the sexual tension was seemingly about to be relieved. 

What began as a hateful relationship merged into one of respect, trust and hidden passion, feelings kept deep inside for…well, for some stupid fucking reason really. The situation they were in was fraught and Erwin silently cursed himself for waiting so long, leaving them with a limited amount of time to explore unchecked desire. Panting from the effort of taking clothing off with one hand, Erwin locked gazes with Levi, his Captain's nonchalant stance betraying any hunger. 

"What now?"

"What now? I thought that would have been obvious, you massive idiot." Levi smirked, closing the gap quickly and pressing into a warm body, fingers trailing around the waistband of tight boxers. Given the height difference he had to angle his head upwards, grey meeting azure as he palmed at the already growing bulge offered below, pent up want manifesting so soon and Erwin bent, hand on a small yet powerful shoulder. Lips came together, gently at first, discovering a taste never before sampled and the pair pecked and nipped at one another, Erwin's touch running across a toned back now, scooping round to raise the Levi slightly.

On the balls of his feet, Levi used Erwin as a prop, leaning in and deepening their embrace, a hedonistic moan escaping his open mouth as a tongue flicked over his pout, exploring and searching deliciously, twining with his own wet muscle. In the past he'd wanted to kill this man, despised him with every fibre in his soul however time had revealed a wholly different set of emotions, the understanding between them leading to respect. Eventually they relied on one another so much that he could predict the Commander's next moves, sense his moods and know exactly how to get him out of a slump. Like by threatening to break his damn legs. Danger surrounded them every day, but this was the worst predicament they'd faced and Levi broke away, staring up as he swiftly removed their remaining clothes.

Words were dispensed with, no longer required as the kiss began again, both ignoring any sense of cold or damp from the basement as Levi directed them towards a wooden crate, contact maintained throughout the shuffled journey by lips and hands. Pushing, the Captain sent Erwin suddenly onto the box, sitting without argument as Levi knelt, his eyes flashing as he gripped onto the base of a thick, throbbing cock, mouth ghosting over the top. Now was clearly not the time for teasing, veritable war being waged above so Levi opened wide, swallowing every last bit that he could, throat breached and he sucked hard, employing fast motions from the outset.

"Shit...Levi…I always wondered what you'd feel like…" Curling to watch the action closely, cobalt pools twinkled as Erwin smiled, a lazy sideways gesture which made him appear child-like in awe, touch raking through onyx locks as he'd craved to do for an unbelievable amount of months, years even. Levi looked up from under dropped lids, a seductive gaze seen before but never in this capacity, cheeks hollowed and noises of greedy enjoyment reverberating from within. A gasp of air denoted the end and Levi stood, not willing to have this drag out for ages - they were against the clock and he stepped forwards, his cock taken eagerly by Erwin. 

Levi's fingers grabbed golden hair and his voice snarled deeply. "Yea…get me nice and wet Erwin…ahhh yes…" Twitching into the waiting mouth, he saw how clouds of relief crossed Erwin's features at his order, thanking the walls that Levi was most certainly one to take charge in this respect, lead the passionate liaison and fill him completely. Shivering at that prospect, his suction increased along with pace and a croak suggested that this should cease now in case of unwanted conclusions. Erwin complied and glanced around, looking for an opportune place as he wiped saliva from his chin, hoping to everything holy that he'd last longer than three seconds, physical enjoyment a forgotten friend. 

The decision of location was made for him, white hands pushing him back and tugging his strong legs so he laid on the crate, lower limbs over the edge and feet on the ground. "This will have to do. Already got my knees all fucking dirty." Levi moved to stand over Erwin's face, erection bobbing. Erwin didn't need to be told, used his grip on the solid shaft, thumbing the tip to elicit a hiss. Slowly jerking Levi off with raw need in his eyes, Erwin groaned as Levi stretched out to press a digit to his entrance, hips bucking up. Using precum as lubrication, he spread the pearl of liquid and shook slightly as the pressure below became deeper, a curled finger doing amazing work and another joined it soon after, scissoring and stretching with precision. Eventually it became too much to handle and a warning was given. 

"Levi…" No more needed to be said and Levi took up position between muscular thighs, an arm forcing one limb up to hold it under the crook of a knee. Guiding himself inwards, Levi stared over the flushed face of his commanding officer, the one in control all this time, one who would now be his physically as well as emotionally. Unable to exercise much hesitation, Levi thrust forwards in tentative pushes and the pair cried out, Levi keeping himself up with a palm on Erwin's chest. Blue eyes begged for more, pleaded for movement and raven hair spilled over Levi's delicate jawline, his lips parted. 

Growling in anticipation, Levi pulled out, burying himself back inside and he sighed. "Shit…so fucking tight Erwin…"

Reaching out, Erwin's large hand cupped Levi's cheek in a display of affection, their gazes locked and saying all the things which they'd never been able to. 

"Faster…please…" A snarl met the request along with a swifter pace, sound of skin slapping on skin eclipsing that of the showering stones outside in real life. "Levi…harder..." Erwin lay panting, rosy cheeked and totally at Levi's mercy, taking his neglected member in a fist and pulling swiftly. 

The sight was insanely arousing, Erwin brazenly spread open and Levi moaned loudly at the scene, no longer needing to use his imagination as here he was, bottomed out, just like he'd dreamt of time and time again.

Hammering in strongly, Levi's breath came in short bursts, every effort given to make Erwin come, give him something good to remember for the remainder of his likely short life. Letting go of Erwin's leg, Levi moved the blurring hand out of the way, watching Erwin curl round to hold his own thigh and Levi worked at the impressive cock below, paying attention to providing nothing but pleasure in the midst of all the violence above. Levi grit his teeth to hang onto an impending climax, staring with lustful glee as he saw and heard Erwin begin to lose his clutch on sanity. 

"L…Lee...Lee.." Chanting one incomplete word with decreasing lucidity, Erwin gaped as grey eyes gazed down with a kind of love, oxygen suddenly hard to obtain. Levi gave a noise of pure delight and huffed lowly with each push, soon joined by Erwin's deeper tone, the rumbling voice telling of release as wetness made itself known, white threads shooting across Erwin's tanned stomach and beyond. "Leviiiiii!" Riding out the last waves of ecstasy, Erwin let go of any embarrassment and smeared cum over his skin, a query asked through gasps of breath. "Levi…please...come on me…" 

"Fuck." In a flash Levi was up on the crate, straddling Erwin's waist as a large ha d took his shaft, expert flicks of the wrist bringing him close to the edge. He rocked into the balled hand, grinding back and forth, hips making movements of their own accord and he leant down to grab Erwin's shoulders. "Erwin…I'm gonna come…oh fuck!" A final wrecked growl signalled his peak, his orgasm strong and he littered the Erwin with cum, lines of euphoria painting a heaving chest to mix with the mess already there. Gathering composure, two sets of lungs gulped for air and Levi bowed his head, jet black hair hanging down and tickling Erwin's flushed features. 

"Why did we never do that before, Levi?" A tiny laugh came as a response at first, followed by a whisper. 

"I have no fucking idea. Nothing like staring death in the face to make you reassess your priorities."

"Quite." Erwin tucked coal strands behind an ear and smiled. "Not what I expected to discover in a basement today, I must admit." Chuckling at his own joke, Erwin placed a palm on Levi's fluffy undercut, pulling him down to plant kisses on thin lips. Parting, the pair locked gazes which shone brightly, a spark shared and he raised a brow. "I often have my best ideas when distracted by something unrelated."

"And?"

"And now I think I might have some kind of plan."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback greatly received as always, hit me up ;)


End file.
